<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The future's bright by SLTventures</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994763">The future's bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLTventures/pseuds/SLTventures'>SLTventures</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Vanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLTventures/pseuds/SLTventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the 12th January 2023 and Sarah Sugden Jr turns 18, in 6 months.<br/>Charity &amp; Vanessa celebrated their 1st wedding anniversary 3 months ago.<br/>(In my head, they marry 12th Oct 2021, 4yrs to the day, after getting locked in cellar together)<br/>The pandemic is a distant memory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The future's bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#Vanity are in their new house.</p><p>NESS sprints up the stairs.<br/>
NESS. Charitee! Charitee?<br/>
CHARITY peeks out the bathroom door, wrapped in a big fluffy dark blue towel.<br/>
CHARITY. What, babe? Are you missing me already?<br/>
NESS. No, well, yes, but that’s not what I’m calling you for.<br/>
CHARITY. I was just about to get dressed. Or should I not bother babe?<br/>
NESS gulps. CHARITY grins. NESS grins back.<br/>
NESS. Sarah’s just texted, she’s about to facetime us. Just throw your cashmere cardi and joggers on for now eh?<br/>
CHARITY. For easy access after the call? You little minx!<br/>
NESS. Possibly. Give us a quick flash for starters eh?<br/>
CHARITY pretends to look shocked, but then winks at NESS as she opens her towel.<br/>
NESS grins widely. She reaches forward.<br/>
NOAH. Are you coming Mum’s? Sarah’s calling already!<br/>
CHARITY whips her towel shut and winks again.<br/>
NESS. Spoilsport! We’re just coming Noah!<br/>
CHARITY laughs and rushes into the bedroom to throw her clothes on.<br/>
NESS smirks to herself and sprints back down the stairs to speak to SARAH.<br/>
NOAH. I’ll speak to you later Sarah, I’m just off to work. Good to see you though. Bye!<br/>
SARAH. Okay, thanks. Nice suit you’ve got there. Bye, Noah.<br/>
NESS. Hi Sarah!<br/>
SARAH. Granny V! Oh, it’s so good to see you. I’m really missing you and Granny C. Your anniversary party in that cellar bar was like, so good. I can’t believe three months have gone by already!<br/>
NESS. I know darling, we miss you too. It was so good to see you, and we all had a fab time didn’t we.  How are you getting on? With your new job and your new place? Is the car going okay? Have you met anyone special yet?<br/>
SARAH. Granny V!<br/>
NESS. Sorry love, I’m just so excited to see you.<br/>
SARAH laughs.<br/>
SARAH. Things are going well, mostly, thanks. Is Granny C joining us?<br/>
NESS. Yes, Her Ladyship won’t be a moment, she was in the bath, she’s just throwing some clothes on.<br/>
SARAH. Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?<br/>
NESS. No, no, she was in there on her own, thank you madam!<br/>
SARAH grinned.<br/>
NESS. She knew you would be calling round about now. I think she just fell asleep in the bath you know, it’s an age thing.<br/>
CHARITY trots down the stairs.<br/>
CHARITY. Oi ladies! I can hear you you know.<br/>
NESS. That’s good, you won’t need a hearing test for a while yet then, Granny!<br/>
CHARITY. Oi! You’re only two months younger than me, remember?<br/>
CHARITY is smiling though. She comes over, sits on the arm of NESS’ chair, puts her arm round her shoulders, plants a kiss on the top of her head, then looks at the screen.<br/>
CHARITY. Sarah! Oh, love you look great. It’s so good to see you at last!<br/>
SARAH. Oh, Granny C! I’ve not been completely incommunicado!<br/>
CHARITY. I know love, but it’s not the same as seeing your face, and having a proper chat. You’re usually just off somewhere when you ring or text!<br/>
NESS. So, have you met anyone special yet?<br/>
CHARITY. Yeah, and are they doing English at Uni or something, because I’ve never heard you use such a long word before!<br/>
SARAH. Oh, ha ha, Granny C, you’re so funny!<br/>
CHARITY. Yeah, I know. But you haven’t answered my question yet?<br/>
NESS. She’s trying to change the subject, I think she might have met someone?<br/>
SARAH. Listen to yourselves Grannies, seriously, are you trying to be the new Scott &amp; Bailey?<br/>
CHARITY. Who? I think you mean Cagney &amp; Lacey, actually.<br/>
SARAH. Who?<br/>
NESS. Still cleverly changing the subject though, that’s our girl.<br/>
CHARITY looks at NESS.<br/>
NESS. Well, obviously, Debbie is your Mum, but it feels like we are too.<br/>
SARAH. That’s fine, Granny V, I know what you mean. I have lived with you both, probably more than my Mum, these last few years. I don’t think you’re both old enough to be Grannies really, even though you are in your forties, I mean you’re still old like, but not Granny age eh.<br/>
CHARITY. So glad you stopped digging a hole for yourself there Sarah.<br/>
SARAH. Well, you always told me to be truthful and –<br/>
CHARITY. Tactful?<br/>
SARAH laughs.<br/>
NESS. Well, we’re clearly not going to get any gossip out of you today eh. So, how’s your new job going?<br/>
SARAH. Oh, do you know what, like, it’s like so much fun, it doesn’t feel like work.<br/>
NESS. Oh, that’s great, I’m so pleased for you.<br/>
CHARITY. Me too, babes. I saw your singing on Big Bops-<br/>
SARAH and NESS burst out laughing.<br/>
CHARITY. What? Oh, you guys, you know I never know the name for these things. But you’re amazing babe!<br/>
SARAH. Thanks Granny. I’m trying to get a group together with my flatmates. Two of them are in the drama club at their Uni, and the other one is studying event management, so we should be sorted!<br/>
CHARITY. But can they actually sing, babe?<br/>
SARAH. Yeah, they’re great. Better than me, I think.<br/>
CHARITY. That’s impossible!<br/>
SARAH. Aww thanks Granny. Granny V is such a good influence on you!<br/>
CHARITY. Oh, I know that babe. I’m making sure she knows just how amazing she is, each and every day.<br/>
NESS. Yeah, we’ve been celebrating our cellar wedding, on the 12th of every month since, not just yearly anniversaries for us, eh, babe?<br/>
SARAH. Oh, that’s today then. What are your plans?<br/>
NESS. Well, we’ve already been sledging with Johnny and Moses; and my treat was to whizz around the snowy field on the sled towed by a quad bike!<br/>
CHARITY. I loved driving that! I think we should ask Moira if we can borrow it sometime?<br/>
SARAH. You mean you didn’t ask this time?<br/>
CHARITY. No, we, I did, thank you Sarah. All legit and above board now me. Honestly.<br/>
SARAH. Granny V?<br/>
NESS. Yes, she is, honestly darling.<br/>
SARAH. That’s good then.<br/>
CHARITY. Er, pot, kettle, Sarah?<br/>
SARAH. That’s all behind me as well now Granny, don’t stress yourself!<br/>
CHARITY rolls her eyes but is smiling.<br/>
NESS. So, how is it being the only one not at Uni? You’re not stopping your flatmates from doing their studying are you?<br/>
CHARITY. As if. More likely that they are up late partying when you have to get up for work, eh babe?<br/>
SARAH. Yeah, something like that. The social life does sound good, but I’m glad I’m not at Uni now. I’m loving earning my own money and feeling more like a grown up than ever before.<br/>
CHARITY. And you’re not even eighteen yet! Wow, you have grown up so much, babe. I’m proud of you though, for moving away from home and getting such a good job.<br/>
NESS. Your Mum’s so proud of you too.<br/>
SARAH. Yeah, I know she is, really. It’s good that she’s busy at the garage, it keeps her happy. Who needs men, eh?<br/>
NESS. Such an old head on young shoulders. Are you sure you haven’t got anyone new to tell us about?<br/>
SARAH. Oh, Granny! Possibly, but it’s early days yet. I’ll let you know when there’s something to tell. And no offence but I’m not in any hurry to be a Mum yet, if at all, so I might be the first to break the family traditions!<br/>
CHARITY. I’m glad. I love all my kids and grandkids to bits, but there are advantages to having the house to yourself once in a while, eh babe?<br/>
NESS. Er er<br/>
SARAH. La la la laaa, can’t hear you!<br/>
CHARITY laughs at them both.<br/>
NESS. So, how’s your car going? Handy having a few mechanics in the family I’m guessing?<br/>
SARAH. Oh, yeah, I love it. I mean it’s a bit of an old banger, but I think you two Grannies would describe it as ‘funky’ !<br/>
NESS. Oi!<br/>
SARAH laughs.<br/>
CHARITY. Well, you said you wanted stripes over it so it looked like Herbie? Your Mum and Grumpy worked hard on that for you. You haven’t added any other design to it have you?<br/>
SARAH. No, Granny, stop stressing. I’m only messin’.  The stripes are making people notice me, it’s great.<br/>
CHARITY. Is that how you met your new fella?<br/>
SARAH. Granny!<br/>
CHARITY. Well, is it?<br/>
SARAH. Possibly. I might possibly have met someone who admired my car, okay? Happy now?<br/>
CHARITY. Yep, Cagney &amp; Lacey eat your heart out!<br/>
CHARITY and NESS laughed and ‘high fived’ each other.<br/>
CHARITY. I hope you’ve been alright with that car, with getting to work in this snow?<br/>
NESS. Have you got a parking space there?<br/>
SARAH. I’ve got a space allocated to our flat, and I’m the only one with a car, so that’s good. But it’s open to all weathers and these early starts for work, take some getting used to.<br/>
CHARITY. You’re not overdoing things are you babe? You’re all healthy and everything, still?<br/>
SARAH. Yeah, Granny. I’m fine, honestly. In fact, I’m feeling the best ever, to be honest.<br/>
NESS. I think our little girl is in love, Charity.<br/>
CHARITY. Not such a little girl anymore, where have the years gone?<br/>
SARAH. Grannies!!<br/>
CHARITY. Sorry, babe. Go on, you were saying about your car?<br/>
SARAH. Yeah, well it’s running alright, but these last couple of icy mornings, the lock keeps jamming!<br/>
NESS. Oh no! Have you got plenty of de icer? And you can get pre icer now too, you know?<br/>
CHARITY.  Yeah, what mechanic Ness says!<br/>
SARAH. Yeah, my, my friend bought me some, so it’s okay now, but the other morning I was lucky there was no one about to film me!<br/>
CHARITY. That sounds a bit dodgy babe, what were you doing?!<br/>
SARAH. Actually, I’m glad you weren’t there, Granny C, as you would have been falling about laughing at me.<br/>
CHARITY. Oh, babes. I wouldn’t laugh at you, I’d be laughing with you, ha ha!<br/>
NESS. What if Sarah wasn’t laughing though, babe?<br/>
CHARITY. Oh, well, you know what I mean. So, what happened that was worthy of a You’ve Been Framed two hundred quid? Actually, come to think of it, why didn’t you get your ‘friend’ to film you, so you could’ve got yourself some extra money?<br/>
SARAH. Oh, ha ha! Mainly, because I was the only one up at that ungodly hour on a Sunday morning, and it was a spur of the moment decision to do what I did.<br/>
NESS. Which was?<br/>
SARAH. Well, when the lock jammed, my only other way in was from the boot!<br/>
NESS. Don’t you have a passenger door?<br/>
CHARITY. Yeah babe, but it’s that old, there’s no outer lock on that door.<br/>
SARAH. Yeah, so I put the back seats down-<br/>
CHARITY. That brings back memories-<br/>
NESS. Charity!<br/>
CHARITY smirks. Sorry. Go on, Sarah.<br/>
SARAH. I moved the shelf and got into the boot.<br/>
NESS started smirking.<br/>
SARAH. Granny V!<br/>
NESS. What? Sorry, go on Sarah.<br/>
CHARITY. Bet there wasn’t much space with all the clobber you carry around?<br/>
SARAH. Correct Granny C!  Pot, Kettle-<br/>
CHARITY. Okay, sorry, go on.<br/>
SARAH. But then I had to shuffle forward to shut the boot from the inside-<br/>
NESS taps CHARITY on the leg, as she can feel her body shaking with silent laughter.<br/>
NESS. Yeah, I doubt you’d ever been in that position before?<br/>
SARAH. Exactly, I mean who does get in their own boot usually?<br/>
NESS makes a noise, as she tries to stifle her own growing laughter.<br/>
SARAH. Granny V! Are you laughing?<br/>
NESS clears her throat.<br/>
NESS. No darling, not me.<br/>
SARAH. Granny C?<br/>
CHARITY shakes her head.<br/>
SARAH. Wow, I’ve seen it all. Granny C, speechless!<br/>
NESS. Sarah!<br/>
CHARITY found her voice.	 Oh, I thought Debs was with you then babes.<br/>
SARAH. Sorry, I’m sorry. But you’re both clearly laughing at me! It’s not funny!<br/>
CHARITY. Well, sorry babes, but it kinda is. But go on.<br/>
SARAH. I’m not sure there’s any point carrying on, if you’re both just going to laugh at me!<br/>
CHARITY. Oh, come on babes! Where’s that adult gone? Don’t be mardy. You’re telling a funny tale. Carry on, I want to know what happened next.<br/>
SARAH sighs.<br/>
NESS. Go on darling, I’m sorry, but the picture I’m creating of you climbing into your car is just tickling me, it’s been a while since I’ve had a good laugh. I’m sorry, carry on.<br/>
SARAH. Well, I’ll just say it quickly before you both spontaneously combust with laughter!<br/>
CHARITY. Go on, then, we’re all ears.<br/>
SARAH. I got in the boot, I managed to shut it from inside. Then I had to stretch over the back seats and into the front. I couldn’t get my leg over-<br/>
CHARITY opens her mouth to speak, but NESS pre-empts this and tickles her side, distracting her.<br/>
SARAH. – the gap between the front seats isn’t very wide.<br/>
CHARITY. Oh, the memories-<br/>
NESS. Charity!<br/>
CHARITY. They’re memories with you, babes!<br/>
SARAH. Do you want to know or not?!<br/>
NESS. Sorry darling, we’re listening.<br/>
SARAH. Well, I eventually got my legs into the passenger side, then I had to shuffle my bum onto the driver seat, and somehow swing my legs over the gear stick to follow it-<br/>
NESS looks like she’s thinking about something else.<br/>
SARAH. Granny V?<br/>
NESS. Oh, yes, sorry darling. You brought back memories for me there-<br/>
CHARITY. Oi!<br/>
NESS. It was with you!<br/>
CHARITY. Oh, that’s okay then. Remind me about it later on, before I put my glad rags on, yeah?<br/>
SARAH. Is anybody actually listening to what I am saying?!<br/>
TRACEY. Yeah, I am.<br/>
CHARITY. Blimey, when did you creep in?! How much did you hear?<br/>
TRACEY. Why? Were you talking about me?<br/>
NESS. No, not at all. Sarah’s telling us about the trouble she had getting into her icy car the other day.<br/>
TRACEY. All I heard was Sarah talking about swinging on a gear stick! I wondered what you were on about girl.<br/>
SARAH. Hello Grand Aunt Tracey, how are you?<br/>
TRACEY. That all sounds a tad formal, but I’m good thanks hun. How’s your new flat going? And your job?<br/>
SARAH. Great, thanks. Granny V can fill you in about all that later on though.<br/>
TRACEY. Oh. Okay. No sweat.<br/>
SARAH. Are Moses and Johnny there? It’d be great to see their cheeky faces, I can’t believe how tall they’re getting!<br/>
CHARITY. Yeah, that’s a point. I thought we left you with them, where are they?<br/>
NESS. Johnny?<br/>
TRACEY. You did. They’re just outside with your Mum, Ness.<br/>
NESS. You left them alone with my Mum?!<br/>
TRACEY. Well, no. Faith’s out there too.<br/>
CHARITY. You left them alone with Faith?!<br/>
TRACEY. Well, no, like I said, they’re both out there, with them. I was just popping my head in to you, to let you know we were back. I’m so glad I did you that favour now, thanks ladies.<br/>
NESS. Sorry love, thanks, we do appreciate you, honestly. I’ll just call them in though Sarah.<br/>
SARAH. Thanks Granny.<br/>
CHARITY. What about the rest of your story?<br/>
TRACEY. Yeah, what on earth were you trying to do to your gear stick?!<br/>
SARAH. I wasn’t trying to do anything, other than get my, get over it to drive my flamin’ car!<br/>
TRACEY. Oh, right, I see. Couldn’t you have just opened the passenger door? Wouldn’t that have been easier hun?<br/>
SARAH. Clearly, yes, only my rust bucket only has a lock on the driver door, doesn’t it Granny C?<br/>
CHARITY. Oi, lady! It wasn’t a ‘rust bucket’ a moment ago. You said you loved your funky car?<br/>
SARAH. Sorry, yes, yes I do. Sorry I think I’m a bit tired today. I haven’t quite got used to doing shift work yet. But I’m not complaining, honest, the pay’s good, so I am lucky.<br/>
CHARITY. Yes, you are lucky young lady. Oh, where’s Ness got to?<br/>
TRACEY. I’ll just round them up.<br/>
CHARITY. Hang on, after they’ve chatted to Sarah, could you possibly, maybe, just have them for a bit longer? Take them to the café for a treat, on me.<br/>
TRACEY. I need to get home soon.<br/>
CHARITY. Just another hour, tops? Pretty please? It’s just Ness and I were about to-<br/>
TRACEY. La la la la laaa, can’t hear you!<br/>
CHARITY. Oh, behave!<br/>
SARAH.  You know I can still hear you, right?<br/>
CHARITY. Sorry love. Tracey, just to give us a bit of R&amp;R. We’ll make it up to you, I promise.<br/>
TRACEY. How?<br/>
CHARITY. What?<br/>
TRACEY. How will you make it up to me?<br/>
CHARITY. Well, I don’t know. However you want? Within reason!<br/>
TRACEY.  Okay. I’ll let you know my terms when we come back.<br/>
CHARITY. Right. Thanks sis!<br/>
JOHNNY. Sarwahh, mwah!<br/>
JOHNNY runs in and embraces the screen in a big hug.<br/>
SARAH. Uncle Johnny! Oh, that was so nice, thank you darling. It’s so good to see you, you’re such a tall boy now.  Have you been having fun with Auntie Tracey?<br/>
JOHNNY. Yes, we had lots of fun! I’m 7 now, that’s why I’m getting tall.<br/>
SARAH. I know you are, I’m sorry I wasn’t there, but it was so good to see you at Granny’s party a few months ago! It was so much fun wasn’t it?<br/>
JOHNNY. Yeah, I liked the cut cakes best.<br/>
CHARITY. Cup-cakes, babe.<br/>
JOHNNY. Cup-cakes babe!<br/>
CHARITY. Have you been conferring with Moses again?<br/>
JOHNNY. What’s ‘confurring’ Mummy?<br/>
CHARITY. Never mind, I don’t want to give you ideas.<br/>
MOSES. Sarah!!!!<br/>
SARAH. Uncle Moses!!<br/>
MOSES kisses the screen.<br/>
SARAH. Oh, thank you darling. Love you. Have you been having fun with Auntie Tracey?<br/>
MOSES. Yes, she says we’ve been running hagrid in the park!<br/>
SARAH.  Hagrid?<br/>
MOSES. Yes, says she is getting too old for running around after us both.<br/>
NESS. Oh! You mean ‘ragged’!<br/>
MOSES. Yes, that’s what I said, Mummy V.<br/>
CHARITY. Moses!<br/>
MOSES. Sorry Mummy.<br/>
TRACEY. Come on you two, let’s go and have a drink and treat in the café.<br/>
NESS. Are you sure love? You’ve only just got back?<br/>
TRACEY. It’s okay, it’s on Charity!<br/>
NESS. Oh, is it now. I wonder why-<br/>
NESS looked at CHARITY who winked and pretended to flash open her cardi.<br/>
NESS. Oh yes, of course. I forgot, yeah that thing, we’ve got to do, yep. Thanks Tracey, see you later boys. Be good, and don’t eat too much or you’ll not be wanting your tea later, it’s your favourite!<br/>
MOSES. Is Mummy cooking it?<br/>
NESS. No, babe, it’s my turn tonight if that’s alright?<br/>
MOSES. That’s great! See you later. Bye Sarah, be good!<br/>
SARAH. Ha ha, and you Moses! And Johnny, bye love, be good.<br/>
JOHNNY. Bye Sarwahh, love youuuu!<br/>
TRACEY laughs as she ushers them out the house, just pausing for CHARITY to hand her a twenty pound note.<br/>
NESS. Sorry Sarah, where were we on your car tale?<br/>
SARAH. Swinging on a gear stick, according to Tracey!<br/>
CHARITY. So?<br/>
SARAH. So, I finally got into the driver seat, and set off to work. But when I parked up, the door opened okay, but I couldn’t get it to flamin’ lock, then!<br/>
CHARITY sniggered.<br/>
NESS. Charity!<br/>
CHARITY. Excuse me, you’ve been laughing just as much babe!<br/>
SARAH. Granny V!<br/>
NESS. Sorry Sarah, I can’t help it. What did you do? Is there somewhere safe to leave it at work?<br/>
SARAH. Well only the car park, it’s not secure, but I didn’t think anyone would bother trying to nick it, even with its Herbie stripes.<br/>
CHARITY. It must have warmed up a bit?<br/>
SARAH. Yeah I left it an hour, then went to check and the key turned in the lock okay and I locked the car.<br/>
NESS. After all that I expect you needed a rest?<br/>
SARAH. If only, it was a full on shift. But it was fun, and my car was okay, and I was okay, so that’s all that matters.<br/>
NESS. That’s a good attitude to have, good for you.<br/>
CHARITY. Did your car work okay the next day?<br/>
SARAH. The lock jammed again for getting in, but I sprayed de icer on it, like my life depended on it, and then it opened.<br/>
CHARITY. So, no more climbing into your boot, required?<br/>
SARAH. No, normal service was resumed after that.<br/>
SARAH’s mobile rings.<br/>
SARAH. Oh, sorry Granny, that’s work, I need to answer it. I won’t leave it so long til the next video call, I promise. Love you all, bye!<br/>
CHARITY and NESS together. Bye love, look after yourself, love you.<br/>
SARAH disappeared from the screen.<br/>
CHARITY. Oh, that went too quick.<br/>
NESS. It was great to see her though.<br/>
CHARITY. Definitely! And she gave us a good belly laugh.<br/>
NESS. She did, indeed.<br/>
NESS gets up off the chair and stands in front of CHARITY. She slowly unzips her cardi and gazes at her navel.<br/>
NESS. Would you like me to do that thing that you like, on your belly button?<br/>
CHARITY. Get up them stairs, now!<br/>
CHARITY is pulled upright, as NESS grabs her hand, and they sprint upstairs in tandem.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>